I'm a Survivor
by Adoro a los Hombres Malfoy
Summary: Pansy is strong, she doesn't need anyone else to depend on. She can make it on her own. Her story is a difficult one, the story of a survivor. [[Song Fic]]


**A/N**- _First song fic in a long time, hope I'm not rusty! lol_

**Disclaimer**- _I do not own this song! I'm a survivorby Reba._

**Summary**- _Pansy is strong, she doesn't need anyone else to depend on. She can make it on her own. Her story is a difficult one, the story of a survivor_.

* * *

A woman with black hair sat in her home, looking out a window onto her garden. She placed a hand on her stomache with a smile.

A brown haired man walked in. "My lady." He said walking up to her.

The woman smiled at him.

He placed his hand on her stomache. "Three more months." he said.

The woman smiled but it soon turned to a frown.

"What's wrong?" the man asked.

"Ow..." she said quietly holding her stomache. "I- think I'm having contractions." she said.

The man rushed her to the hospital in shock. They reached the hospital. "Mr. Parkinson, I'm sorry to say this... but your wife is going to go into labor." a healer said.

"But she can't- its too soon!" he protested.

"There is nothing more we can do." The healer said lowering his head.

"But she's only six months..." Mr. Parkinson said quietly. "Won't it be hard on her?" he asked.

The healer nodded slowly. "The baby will have small chances too." The healer said.

Mr. Parkinson closed his eyes and nodded. "I want to see her." he said.

The healer lead him into a room where his Lady lay on a bed breathing hard having contractions.

The next hours were hard, and almost resulted in the death of Lady Parkinson.

A cry was finally heard.

Lady Parkinson fell back onto her pillow.

The baby was taken away before Lady and Lord Parkinson even got to hold her, the baby being very premature.

Lord Parkinson held his wifes hand.

A healer entered. "I'm sorry... she may only have a month." he said.

"She?" they both asked.

"The baby is a girl." the healer said.

The two smiled at each other.

"She may not live very long though." The healer said quietly.

**_I was born three months too early  
The doctor gave me thirty days_**

The thirty days passed and thirty days more, the little baby was doing very well. She was growing hair and developing fine.

The healer came up with a smile. "She's free to go home." He said.

Lady Parkinson smiled at her baby and kissed her forehead. "Your coming home, Pansy." She said hushed to her child.

**_But I must've had my mama's will  
And God's amazing grace _**

Many years later that young baby girl grew up into a grown adult women, Lady Malfoy.

Pansy sat in the house she and Draco had been living in. It was more of a mansion really.

Pansy looked out at her yard where her children played. Pansy turned back to her present husband. He had bags setting on the bed.

"Pans, I wish we could work this out." Draco said quietly.

"Your the one who suggested leaving if you have forgotten." Pansy said.

"Yeah, I just..." Draco began.

"Become a full time death eater Draco." Pansy told him. She looked at her three children play in the yard. Two little boys play in a sandbox and a little girl sat brushing a dolls hair. "You have your heir." Pansy said looking at her sons.

"Pans..." Draco began.

Pansy shook her head. "Just go Draco." Pansy told him.

Draco picked up his trunk and headed to the door. He paused for a minute.

Pansy sat infront of the window watching her children play.

Draco turned around to see if she was looking at him, at least showing a sign of wanthing him to stay. A sign of her needing him.

Pansy didn't show a sign.

"I love you..." Draco said at the door.

"I love you too." Pansy replied as if it were just another day. She looked at Draco. She didn't want him to leave. She wanted him to stay with her but she knew she and the kids would get along fine.

Draco slowly left.

Pansy didn't think twice about following him, she didn't even act. She just smiled at her children playing.

**_I guess I'll keep on livin'  
Even if this love's to die for  
'Cause your bags are packed and I ain't cryin'  
You're walkin' out and I'm not trying  
To change your mind 'cause I was born to be_**

Without Draco, Pansy had to take up a job. She had spent most of her inheirtence on the house she lived in now she and Draco paid for it.

Pansy got by working as a sales clerk in Diagon Alley. Soon that wasn't enough for her growing children.

She had to buy them new clothes and shoes what seemed like every day.

She took a second job at a shop across the street to keep her head above water. Her second job didn't pay much, but it paid enough for her.

The queen of Slytherin in her day, had whatever she wanted when her parents were alive. She was an only child, her parents couldn't have anymore kids after her. She apperated back home after her second job. A baby sitter sat on the couch. "Mommy's home" Pansy yelled.

Her two sons and her daughter ran in.

"Damien, Hayden, Marissa, did you three clean up your toys?" Pansy asked.

"Yes mommy." The oldest boy, Hayden said. He had his fathers appearence to a T.

"Nauh, Hayden didn't put his Quidermerich toys away mommy!" Marissa cried. She looked like her mother. Her hair was a dirty blonde color though but she looked like Pansy did at her age.

Pansy crossed her arms.

"I'll get 'em." Hayden promised.

"No he won't mama, he gunna make me do it." Damien said, he had platinum blonde hair and a hazel color eyes. He stuck his bottom lip out. "Make him clean 'em up now mama" He said.

Hayden kicked him.

Pansy picked her youngest, Damien up and grabbed Hayden's hand. "Behave kids." She said sternly.

"I'm be good." Marissa said.

Pansy smiled at her. "Yes you are." Pansy said. "Now mama is going to make you a nice good dinner what'd you say to that?" Pansy asked.

The kids cheered with joy and hugged Pansy.

"Put me down." Damien said fidgeting.

"Okay just don't fight with your brother." Pansy said setting him down.

"Ow" Marissa whined.

"Or your sister." Pansy said a second to late. She sighed.

**_Chorus:  
The baby girl without a chance  
A victim of circumstance  
The one who oughta give up, but she's just  
Too hard headed  
A single mom who works two jobs  
Who loves her kids and never stops  
With gentle hands and the heart of a fighter  
I'm a survivor_**

"Do you miss him?" Pansy's friend Daphine Greengrass Nott asked.

Pansy didn't have to ask any questions. "Every day." She replied.

"Queen and King of Slytherin." Daphine said.

"King and Queen of broken hearts." Pansy corrected. She paused. "Queen. He's with his death eaters." She said.

"Why don't you go find him?" Daphine asked.

Pansy shook her head.

"Why not?" Daphine asked.

"If he loved me so much he wouldn't have left me." Pansy said. "I'm getting by fine, Daph." Pansy told her friend.

"No your not." Daphine said concern in her voice.

"I am." Pansy said with a smile.

Daphine shook her head with a sigh.

"I'm happy, I've got a new life. Why aren't you happy for me?" Pansy asked.

"Don't act like this is me Pans, you love Draco." Daphine said.

Pansy nodded. "That I do." She said.

Daphine sighed.

"Things don't stay the same, Daph. This isn't Hogwarts anymore." Pansy told her.

"You and Draco belong together." Daphine said.

"If its meant to be then it will happen again." Pansy said.

**_I don't believe in self-pity  
It only brings you down  
May be the queen of broken hearts  
But I don't hide behind the crown  
When the deck is stacked against me  
I just play a different game  
My roots are planted in the past  
And though my life is changin' fast  
Who I am is who I wanna be_**

Pansy was exhausted from work. She rubbed her eyes, when she woke up tomorrow she had to take Marissa to ballet practice.

Marissa would be a great dancer.

Pansy walked in the door and her children instantly ran to her. "Mommy!" They cried.

"My babies." Pansy said kissing there heads.

**_Repeat Chorus_**

**_A single mom who works two jobs  
Who loves her kids and never stops  
With gentle hands and the heart of a fighter  
I'm a survivor_**

Pansy smiled at her kids and walked into the kitchen after smelling food cooking on the stove. "Kids?" Pansy called.

"Yeah mama?" Marissa replied.

"Who's cooking?" Pansy asked her.

"Me no know." Marissa said with a micheivious smile.

"What did you three do--" Pansy cut off seeing someone in the kitchen.

**_But I must've had my mama's will  
And God's amazing grace_**

"We do nothing." Marissa said with a smile.

"I'm sorry Pansy."

Tears came to Pansy's eyes.

Draco walked over to her and kissed her. "I made the wrong choice." He said softly. "This is what I should have done a long time ago." Draco kissed her gently.

* * *

Happy ending just for Bridget's suggestion! lol 

I hope you like it!

Jessie


End file.
